


Give & Take

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: He taps Yuto's left arm before Hyunggu maneuvers himself between the handlebars and Yuto. Hyunggu secures an arm around his waist and places his gun arm under Yuto's.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

> [an au drabble inspired by leverage & yuto's interest in motorcycles]

"Kino, ten seconds."

Hyunggu dodges people left and right, apologizing as he went. He could hear the shouts quickly approaching and he knew it wouldn't be long before bullets come flying. He bursts through the glass doors, hurriedly looking down the stretch of the main road, left to right. He hears the roar of a motorcycle before he sees it. Hyunggu jogs to the nearest alley. As he turns the corner, Yuto tosses him a helmet. A group of men in suits exited the building, looking around for their target. Hyunggu curses under his breath. He's on the motorcycle before he can strap the helmet on; Yuto speeds in the opposite direction of where Hyunggu came from. Hyunggu fixes the helmet with one hand, the other holding onto Yuto. They zip through traffic and take sharp turns to escape their followers.

"Guys, they're still tailing," Wooseok's blurred voice comes through the comms. Yuto accelerates as Hyunggu looks back to check. "Gun, 7 o' clock," Hyunggu warns, which Yuto was quick to respond with a sharp right. Hyunggu reaches around Yuto's belt, unholstering the gun strapped to him and aiming over his shoulder to retaliate. After a while of shooting and missing, he felt the strain on his neck. He taps Yuto's left arm before Hyunggu maneuvers himself between the handlebars and Yuto. Hyunggu secures an arm around his waist and places his gun arm under Yuto's. 

_In a room above Universe Cafe_

"Where are they," Hwitaek asks, looking at the screen over Wooseok's shoulder.

"They're driving in circles uptown. Jinho-hyung's on standby."

Hwitaek clicks his tongue. "Won, you done yet," Hwitaek calls out to the comms. "97%," was the static-y reply from Shinwon. Hwitaek sighs.

"Hui, you're hairs' going to turn grey tomorrow if you don't calm down," Jinho's voice flutters through. Wooseok snorts which earns him a smack on the arm. "Everyone's doing fine and you have a shitton of plans, from every character in every writing system."

"Hyung, I think you're stressing him out more," Shinwon pauses before, "Finally. On the way out." Hwitaek turns to Wooseok who was already busy typing away while giving directions through his earpiece. "You need to chill hyung," Shinwon cackles. Hwitaek reminds himself to smack his dongsaeng when they get back. Hwitaek takes his in-ear out. He pats Wooseok's shoulder before heading out of the room.

Kino enters the apartment, Yuto right behind him. They're both slumped down on the couch when Hongseok appears with a first aid kit. The elder forces the pair to sit up for an examination. Yanan comes in with some iced coffee and cakes and leaves immediately, not wanting to leave Changgu in charge of the cafe. Hwitaek comes in the living room to give his dongsaengs head pats. He turns to Hyunggu and scolds him. "I don't care how good Yuto is with motorcycles, don't do that again." Hyunggu just gives him a wide smile, Yuto and Hongseok scoff at the side. "Why does no one listen to me," Hwitaek whines. Jinho enters with Shinwon, who makes a beeline for the tech room to hand Wooseok the thumbdrive. "I told you to calm down or you'll get greys before I do," Jinho teases Hwitaek. "I think he'll go bald before that," Hongseok quips as he gathers his equipment. "You have to stop the dye jobs hyung." Hwitaek side-eyes him but it doesn't do much with the pout on his face.


End file.
